


Tied Up

by pokeevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, DeanCas - Freeform, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel on a hunt when Sam is recovering from their last one. The demon is able to capture them and leaves them in an angel (power) proof cell with both of them hand cuffed and left to rot while the demon runs off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just a note, my "r" key is kind of stuck, so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!  
> Please leave kudos/comments and/or bookmark if you liked! Thank you and enjoy!

Sam was still hazy from the last mission, his hand still aching from being cut badly.

"Why don't you sit this one out, Sammy? I'll take Cas with me. This hunt is unimportant anyway, just take a little break." Dean huffed out as he pulled on his flannel and jacket.

Sam blinked hard, his head was in such pain, "Yeah, yeah. Okay, you're right." Sam hobbled over to his bed in the bunk and collapsed without another word to Dean. Dean looked over at Sam and smiled while shaking his head.

"Cas! Get your feathery butt down here!" Dean had his eyes closed and arms extended on both sides. A gust of wind filled the hall Dean was standing in and the sound of foot steps drawing near to Dean. Dean opened his right eye to peak and see if it was Cas that had come down.

  
"Dean... What is it this time-"

"I need your help ona small hunt, Sammy's hurt and I could use the back up, it won't take long I promise" Dean turned towards Cas and placed his hands on his shoulders, assuring Cas that what he said was true.

"Okay, Dean. As long as it won't take long. I do have heavenly orders to attend to." Cas puffed his chest out with a short sigh and followed Dead to the Impala.

* * *

Dean and Cas arrived at an abandoned building, it was dirty and damp. Dean signaled to Cas that he saw the demon come through a specific hall and that they had to go that way.

Cas followed Dean quietly as they tracked down the demon to a unused and empty cell that was un damp like the rest of the building.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean entered the cell as Cas walked in only to see the door close behind them. "Dammit!" Dean raced over to the door to see if it was locked, and sure enough it was. "Cas, can you use your angel mojo and unlock this?" Dean rattled the bared door, only making loud sounds.

"Yes, Dean. Stand away from the door." Cas stood closer to the lock and raised his hand to it. Only then did he notice that none of his power was working.

"Well?" Dean looked at Cas.

"I, um, my powers don't seem to be working Dean. I think this place is blocking my powers." Cas turned towards Dean, puppy eyes and a pout showing on his face.

"Friggin' A, this is just great!"

A menicing laugh sounded behind the door. Both of the boys looked over, but could see nothing but a pair of glowing reddish eyes staring back at them.

"Well, well. A Winchester and an angel falling for my trap? This was way too easy!" The demon continued to laugh.

"You just friggin' wait, I'll bust out of here and kill your ass." Dean was starting to pour with anger.

The demon only laughed more and lashed out both his hands. One towards Dean and one towards defenseless Cas. Chains rattling beneath both boys and handcuffs appeared locked around their wrists.

"You won't get away with this!" Cas lashed out, trying to yank the chains off his wrists.

"Oh, but boy, I already have." And with a clap of his hands the demon vanished.

"Dammit. This is just perfect. We're stuck. I don't have my lock pick on me!" Dean sat against the wall, still bonded with the hand cuffs and sighed, loudly.

A couple minutes of silence went by and Cas walked over to where Dean was sitting and crouched in front of him.

"Dean, everything is going to be okay. I can't use my angel powers outside the room, or on the door, but I do seem to be able to unlock these hand cuffs." Cas focused his mind on the small keyhole, it seemed to take him a little more time than usual, but after a couple minutes the handcuffs clanked on the ground and Cas pushed them aside. 

"That's great, Cas. Could you please unlock mine?" Dean looked so defeated as he rose his hands up so Cas could look at the keyhole.

Cas smirked at Dean and grabbed him by the wrists and yanked him forward. "See, I don't think I want to do that just yet." Dean's face went from defeated to surprise and worry all in one second.

Dean swallowed hard, "What are you talking about, Cas? Unlock these things!" Dean tried to yank back on his wrists, but Cas was too strong. "Cas let g-" Cas leaned in and kissed Dean, it was a passionate and solid kiss. Cas's puffy lips opened slightly to catch his breath. Dean didn't know how to respond at first, he was frightened by Cas's sudden bravery towards him.

"Ca-" another kiss was planeted on him, "s.. What are you doi-" and another "ng, Castiel!" Cas stopped kissing Dean when he heard his full name uttered out of Dean's mouth. His lips were still pressed against Dean's, savouring the simple bliss.

Cas whispered against Dean's mouth, "Say my name again, Dean." Cas's eyes were closed but Dean's emerald green eyes were staring at Cas. Thoughts were racing through his head. He certainly didn't dislike Cas, in that way. In fact, Dean had "stroked" a few out to Cas's image in his head. Dean's face began to turn red and he gave in to the thought of kissing Cas back.

Dean voice was a little shaky, "C-Castiel" Cas put his forehead against Dean's and softly breathed out an 'again' into the air. Dean clutched Cas's wrists back and slyly said "Castiel, baby." Dean made a slight moan and that's when Cas shot his eyes open to stare right back at Dean.

"Don't you dare make that sound.." Cas sighed happily and bit his lip. "You don't know what that's going to do to me." Dean then got a huge smirk on his face, Cas stared blankly at Dean, knowing he shouldn't have said that, "Don't you dare, Dean."

Dean kissed Castiel, again and again until Castiel couldn't breathe and still he kissed him more, only as he continued did he moaned slightly. Dean rattled the smallish chain between the hand cuffs as he tugged on Castiel's lapels and dress shirt. Dean gently pushed Castiel down as he got on top of him, only kissing him more. Dean felt warm hands travel up under his shirt and to his sides as he straddled Castiel.

"Castiel, I need these unlocked if I'm going to continue." Dean held his wrists still bonded together in front of Cas.

Castiel pivoted his hips upward, bouncing Dean in his lap as he bit his lip hard and his eyebrows rose up. Dean grabbed Castiel's shirt, balled up in his hands and let out a loud moan, only to cover his mouth after it came out. Cas reached out and grabbed Deans hands, holding them against his stomach as he bounced slower but rougher. "But, Dean, if I did that, then I couldn't hold you like this. I know how dominate you are, but right now you're going to be submissive to me." Dean tried to hold in the moans, but it got harder when he realized that his hard-on was starting to show through his jeans. Dean looked down at where his erection was and quickly looked up, shy about it being noticed. Castiel was a mind reader, and not just in the angel sense. He look at Dean's hips and noticed something coming up. Cas smiled wide and sat up with Dead still in his lap. "Are you blushing, Dean Winchester?" Castiel's left hand held Dean's wrists tightly against him and his right palm brushed against Dean's tip. Dean stifled a moan and pushed his head against Castiel's shoulder, clutching at Castiel's shirt and grazing his fingers against his stomach. Castiel shifted his weight and with one move gently pushed Dean to the floor and got on top of him and between his legs.

"C-Cas-s," Dean's voice shook as he felt Castiel's now apparent hard-on against his ass, "fuck Cas, please take my pants off, it's starting to hurt!" 

Cas looked pleased and slid up on his knees, pulling Dean as close as possible. He quickly undid Dean's belt and pants, and roughly taking them off his legs and pushing them to the side. Dean's rock hard erection seemed to be throbbing in his boxers. Dean sighed loudly, his hands sliding down his face from the pure release of his pants. "Dean, may I touch you, please?" Cas was biting his lip. Dean chuckled, Cas was being so polite about it.

"Cas, buddy, by all means. Until you see that white stuff coming out of me, please don't stop touching me." Dean breathed hard at the thought.

Castiel slipped his fingers into Dean's waistband under him and yanked off his boxers, exposing all of Dean. Dean sighed and moaned slightly from the tugging and stared at Cas, who was playing it slow to tease him.

"Cas, please touch me, please!" Dean's hands began to move towards his own hard dick just to get anything started.

Castiel spotted Dean's hands moving towards his own hard-on and grabbed them before he could, roughly pinning his hands above his head. "No, Dean. I'm going to." Castiel scooted up towards Dean and kissed his lips slowly, tracing his free hand towards Dean's dick. Castiel's hand first rubbed Dean's tip, making him moan loudly in the kiss. Castiel then moved his hand towards Dean's throbbing shaft and twisted his hand softly as he worked his hand up and down. Dean began to precum, it dribbling down into Cas's hands. "Ah, someone's excited for this, aren't they?" Cas leaned down and slowly began to bite and nibble at Dean's neck. Dean screamed and moaned with pleasure, his hands balling into little fists above his head. His hips began to move up and down with Castiel's hand, more precum dribbling downwards. Castiel left a hickey as he kissed down Dean's neck. He looked up at Dean, and kissed him in between, "Do I have enough time to go down on you, Dean? Do you think you could handle that?" Castiel kissed Dean lightly waiting for his answer.

Dean was shaking already, throbbing in Castiel's hand. Dean could barely get a "Yes" in before he started showing his o-face. Castiel slowly stopped his hand when he realized Dean was about to cum. Dean breathed hard and wiggled his body under Cas, anxiously. 

"Shhh, Dean," Cas kissed Dean one last time, "Hold it for just a few more seconds."

Castiel sank down to Dean's Hips and slowly licked up Dean's shaft. Dean was looking for anything to hold on to. Castiel smirked and with a twist of his hands the handcuffs came off and he quickly grabbed Dean's hands tightly. "Dean, I want you to cum for me, okay?" Dean shook his head, his body still slightly shaking as he felt Castiel's lips wrap aound his tip and down his throbbing shaft. Castiel's tongue moved with his mouth swirling all around.

Dean gripped Castiel's hands so tightly he thought his wrists would break. His back arched up and his toes began to curl against Castiel's legs. "Castiel! Fuck!" Dean screamed, he couldn't contain it anymore, he looked down at Cas whose eyes were closed as he took all Dean had to offer.

Dean jerked a little, still unloading into Cas. He looked up at the ceiling and passed out.

* * *

 

Dean woke up in a haze, he knew he didn't have any pants on, but his shirt and jacket still remained. "Dammit, that was a weird dream-" He noticed Cas was big spooning him, he was warm and wrapped around him, eye shut and resting. Not that angels actually slept, but if they so wanted to, they could. "Oh, I ..guess that wasn't a dream." Cas nibbled Dean's ear and sighed into it.

"No, Dean, it wasn't. But, if you already forgot, like you do with dreams, we can relive it." Castiel's hands were brushing down Dean's sides to his hips. Cas gently pushed his front against Dean's ass.

"Dammit, Cas! You're going to rile me up again!" Dean turned on his stomach and smirked, "Can't do much now, now can you?"

Cas rolled his eyes, "Dean, your ass is exposed I can do a lot with that." Castiel's hands rubbed against Dean's cheeks and spanked him roughly.

"Cas, don't you dare! I'm too exhausted from before!" 

Castiel smiled and turned towards Dean, "I'm only teasing you, Dean." Dean began to muster up and arguemnt when Cas leaned in and kissed him slowly. Dean turned towards Castiel, their bodies facing each other and they continued to kiss.

They were so busy in each other that hadn't even put together how they'd actually get out of the cell.


End file.
